life returning to normal
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: its been 5 years since Xehanorts death. ven and Xion are trying to live a normal life with a newborn child in their lives, what has changed in 5 years? read and find out. sequal to the road my life took. plz r and r
1. Nadorix's training advice

Life returning to normal chapter 1 Nadorix training

Ven's P.O.V.

It's been 5 years since I killed Xehanort. Life was steadily returning to normal. My name is Ventus Namikaze; I have blonde hair, blue eye's, an incredible wife who I love to death, and a newborn daughter. Hikari Namikaze. My wife has long black hair (she started growing it out a year after we got married) that reached the bottom of her neck, and blue eyes.

I was in agrabah helping Nadorix train.

"Hey! Nadorix, tell me something. Why didn't you want to train at the castle?"

Nadorix was like a female version of Saix, enough said.

"cus its better to get experience fighting the real thing."

"Sigh…if you say so. Just remember that when you fight the heartless you have to be a bit more accurate with your strikes and magic, like so"

Conveniently there was a group of heartless near a woman in the market area. I summoned gentle breeze and threw it in a boomerang like way and took out all heartless around the woman and finished the rest of the heartless using the aero spell in one strike.

"Humph…show off."

"Not show off, example. I am your mentor, don't forget that. Next time I recommend that you get in some target practice at the castle." I walked past her and opened the dark corridor and we headed back to the castle.

* * *

"hey saix."

"Doppelganger"

"Again with the attitude, eh Nadorix. Anyway how was the mission?"

"It went over well. I recommend that the next mission you put her on will be a target practice. I can't keep paying each week for the damages that are done because of her."

"Very well. And what was the amount of hearts captured?"

"99% couldn't find the last one for the completion quota."

"Good, kingdom hearts has appeared again, when you get the chance you may release it."

"alright, I gotta stop in tomorrow anyway to pick up a few things I ordered from moogle, I might as well do it while im here

"Doppelganger, that isn't fair. Im the only one in the organization that doesn't have a heart at this point, why can't I use kingdom hearts to make myself whole?"

"The reason you're the only one left in the organization without a heart is because your still working on your skills and regaining memories from your other. Once that is done, you will be taken to genie in agrabah, who we have an agreement where the Nobodies with complete memories will be made whole. Ven's wife Xion is a perfect example of that."

"And would you be calling my wife a nobody, Saix?" I had to ask cus I hate it when people call my wife names like Nobody or puppet. I beat Xigbar to a pulp the other day for calling Xi poppet like he did when we were Nobodies.

"not in the least. Im just using her as an example to explain to Nadorix that Nobodies must have complete memories before being made whole."

"Just remember what I did to Xigbar for calling her poppet. Now I need to go, Xi is probably tired from taking care of Hikari all day."

"Just remember that tomorrow is your day off you can pick up the items and release kingdom hearts but you have been working a lot with Nadorix. Take a brake once in a while."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, Isa"

"Don't call me that."

"Ha you have a chick's name."

"Shut up, that's my other that had the name Isa. And just remember your place in the organization."

"Well im off." I don't think they heard me "sigh those two are a handful."

* * *

"Ah it feels good to be home, sigh."

"What's wrong? You've come home tired before but never frustrated."

"Nadorix and Saix. Those two are a handful. Right before I left they got into an argument about Nadorix still being the only Nobody left in the organization."

"Did you tell her why?"

"Yeah, I gotta go in tomorrow to pick up the items I ordered from moogle and release kingdom hearts 'again'."

"Wow, already? The last time it took about 6 months before it appeared."

"Well such is life I guess." A crying came into the room, "looks like Hikari is up."

"How did you know she was asleep?"

"Cus you didn't have her when I came in. I'll take care of her this time. She must've been a handful while I was gone wasn't she?"

"Not really, she was an angel once I got her to sleep."

I went in and immediately she stopped crying.

"Wanted to see me huh, heh heh. Come here."

I picked her up and she started making a noise that she wanted her stuffed bunny. So I gave it to her and in about five minutes she was asleep again. I laid her in the crib and turned to see Xi in the doorway.

"you suck, ya know that?"

"why do I suck?"

"it took me half an hour to get her to sleep and it took you five minutes."

"she wanted her stuffed bunny, so I think it should be the one that sucks since it did the job more than I did." We both laughed at that. When the laughing died down we went into the living room

"here." She handed me a sea salt ice cream I took it with a little nostalgia

"its been about five years since we both enjoyed sea salt ice cream like this hasn't it?"

No, four years."

"Heh heh. Well you haven't been wrong yet so why doubt now. By the way Axel was asking how you were."

"and what did you tell him?"

"that you were busy since Hikari was born."

"anyway what was the damage assessment at work today?"

"17 broken market stands, 25 broken crates , and 5 near death experiences from the towns folk."

"jeeze, I thought I was bad when I started out." She looked horrified.

"Well its already 10 we better get to bed."

"hey Ven?"

"yea hon?"

"don't push yourself too hard." She gave me a quick kiss and we went to bed.

* * *

I arrived at the castle at about 10:30 give or take five minutes.

"hey moogle. Got the stuff?"

"yep, here's your package, kupo"

"thanks. And what do I owe for shipping and handling?"

"35 munney"

"Wow that's cheap." I gave him the 35 munney and went on my way.

I was passing by the training room, Nadorix was already in training since there were huge 'boom's coming from it.

"WATCH OUT!" a stray blizzara flew towards me, I ducked effortlessly.

"sigh…Nadorix heres a trick I used when I was starting out. When using fire magic, imagine the enemy burning. For blizzard magic, imagine the enemy frozen. For lighting magic, imagine a lightning bolt strike the enemy. After awhile it becomes so easy you don't need the trick anymore. As for physical attacks, your weapon is your axe elbow blades, so your best chance to hit an enemy is when you strike them like your hitting your fist on the table, or wall."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"what kinda mentor would I be if I didn't teach you a trick or two, have fun with the doppelganger." I waved as I headed to the top of the castle " oh and stay away from luxord's liquor cabinet."

* * *

"hey Ven, where ya headed?" there's the pyro.

"Top of the castle. Kingdom hearts has come again. How's larxene and Leah?"

"we'll be able to put Leah in day-care pretty soon."

That made me concerned. "isn't Leah only two?"

"hm. Good point, we'll wait another two years."

"sigh. Well I gotta hurry up, Xi wants me home today so we can try and get some 'alone time' if ya know what I mean."

"oh. Then I wont keep ya."

I got to the top of the castle and summoned the oath keeper and gentle breeze and in about 10 minutes kingdom hearts was released yet again.


	2. continue the training

Life returning to normal chapter 2 continue the training

Ven's P.O.V.

"your just not getting it are you?" Nadorix is still getting in more basic training that she should've done along time ago.

"its not my fault!"

"then who's is it? This is a big thing in your new life. Learning things that you were ignorant to in your past life. From what im hearing I can guess that you never took responsibility for your actions. That said you can learn from that and become better for it."

"better for what? Its not like admitting to fault is going to help anyone."

"ok then lets just get strait to the fighting then. I was trying to teach you skills that could be used in communication, like if you need help in one of the worlds. But since you want to get strait to the training then I might as well teach you another thing that might help out."

"just summon your keyblade already."

I summoned the 'X' blade and she stared in shock. In a blink of an eye I was next to her holding the 'X' blade to her throat.

"there will always be someone stronger. Thinking your strong enough doesn't cut it. When I started out superior was the strongest person I knew. Now I know multiple people who are the same level of strength or at least in the same range of strength and that includes myself. Don't be ignorant, take the advice we give you when you are sure that it will be useful in life."

"that isn't gentle breeze."

"you didn't even listen to a word I said, did you?"

"yes I did. You told me to listen to advice, not to be ignorant, and that there will always be someone stronger." She looked down after saying the last part of that sentence.

"were calling in a day. Im not going to teach someone who cant even get the meaning of what I say."

"what!" again she looked shocked.

"this comes as a surprise to you. 5 years I have been struggling to teach you and you have barely learned a thing. I quit."

* * *

_at home_

"your home early." Xion was in the living room with Hikari in her arms asleep. "I'll put Hikari in her crib and you can tell me about it 'kay?"

"yea." She went to put Hikari in her crib and then came back with a concerned look.

"so, what's wrong? I have never seen you like this."

"Nadorix. For 5 years I have been struggling to teach her and she has barely learned a thing from me. I went with a last resort plan to get her to learn and all she did was repeat what I said. She didn't understand the meaning behind what I said at all." Xi had put her arm around as a consolment. Honestly I have never been more frustrated with anyone or myself.

"so your giving up!"

"that's the gist of It but yeah im giving up, throwing in the towel, whatever you want to call it, but im done I cant take it anymore."

"so then who do I call you?"

"huh?"

"your obviously not ven, so who are you?"

"Xi, what are you talking about?"

"the ven I fell in love with didn't give up so easily. He always went the whole nine yards."

"I've gone 15 yards instead of nine, wouldn't want to end up with demyx now would i?"

She rolled her eyes at this.

"all im saying is that I have been trying the best I could for 5 years And barely got any results out of her."

"then try again."

"sigh….what good would it do? She's just to dense."

"every thing has a weak point. All you have to do Is use that weak point to help her learn."

'_knock knock' _

"coming!"

I got up and opened the door was Sora.

"hey ven. Got a minute?"

"sure." We stepped outside "so what's up?"

"Riku told me what happened with Nadorix at the castle today."

"and?"

"are you really giving up on her?"

"is that any of your business?"

"are you forgetting who was harboring your heart for 11 years?"

"good point. And yes I am."

"you cant give up on her. If I learned anything its that 50% of parenting is teaching the kid. You give up on Nadorix and it'll be like your giving up on your child."

"fine. I'll give Nadorix one more time if she doesn't learn then I quit."

"alright."

"tell kairi I said hi." I turned and went back into the house.

* * *

_back at the castle_

"so are you really giving up on Nadorix?"

"one more time. If she doesn't learn then im out."

"well life isn't easy, got it memorized?"

"yes pyro I had it memorized for 16 years."

"ok smartalec. Oh speak'a' the devil there she is now."

"hi ven" she looked depressed.

"and where are you off to?"

"to my room. I cant do anymore missions until I finish training and I keep screwing up."

"sigh…come on"

"Wha!"

"you got one more shot. You fail and your on your own." At that her face lit up with a false happiness (she's still a Nobody remember)

"really?"

"are you gonna stand here all day or are ya gonna head to the training room?"

"right." She ran off.

"let Saix know that we may need a clean up crew after were done today. I have a feeling its going to be pretty messy."

"right chief."

"all right, here."

"whats this?"

"a wooden sword, katana type."

"and what am I doing with it?"

"speed, agility, strength, insight, will. These are the basics of fighting and a sword utilizes all of those attributes. Now come at me."

She held her sword up and charged at me, I side stepped and tripped her.

"ouch, what was that for?"

"your flaw was insight. When charging an opponent you need to predict what's going to happen."

She charged me again, only this time when I sidestepped she jumped and I missed tripping her. She took that chance for a strike and missed only to have my wooden sword pointed at her at point blank range.

"better, but not perfect. Fight with your head and not with your instincts, those are used in times of crisis, like say your surrounded by a hord of giant heartless. But to use your instincts you have to sharpen them first. Now tell me what the meaning of what I said."

"my instincts arnt sharp enough for me to use in fights and until then I should fight with my head."

"and so she finally learns." I said with a smirk.

"hey!"

"alright next is magic accuracy." I snapped my fingers and a small group of dusks appeared. "practice your magic on these dusks."

"you want me to kill a Nobody?"

"if it helps just think that their not Nobodies, imagine them as neo-shadow heartless."

"I cant kill a Nobody."

"how much of your memories have returned?"

"the rest came back last night. After you left."

That didn't sound good. "tell me about your past."

"I had no friends or family growing up. No friends because I pushed them all away, I didn't want to learn things that had no meaning to me. No family because they died in a flood. The only one who ever stood up for me was a kid in town called Josiah. Weird name right? Anyway we know him now as Johixas. Back to what I was saying, Everyone else had given up on me. When you said you were giving up on me I guess it brought my memories back."

"I need to make a phone call real quick, I'll be right back."

"okay."

I called the house only to get the answering machine. _'hello, you've reached Ventus and Xion Namikaze. We are not available right now, please leave your name and phone number at the end of this message, bye.'_

"hi Xi, its me. I wanted to let you know that I'll be a bit late coming home tonight. Nadorix is finally making progress and has her memories. Im going to take her to see genie after training. See ya tonight, bye."

"you done there boss?"

"you done with the magic practice?"

"no."

"don't worry, you wont be a Nobody for much longer."

"you mean?"

"yea im taking you to see genie after were done." It seems that was all the motivation she needed.

"FIRE, BLIZZARD, THUNDER!" She took the dusks out in one shoot. From each blast of magic.

"much better. Now lets try physical combat."

Training went much better since I told her she wont be a Nobody for much longer.


	3. getting her heart

Life returning to normal chapter 3: giving the heart

Ven's p.o.v.

We went straight to agrabah after we finished training at the castle.

"lets try not to break anything this time, ok?"

"ha ha, very funny Ven."

"well lets just find genie and get going. Xi is probably pretty mad already cus im gonna be late coming home."

"alright lets go."

We actualy made it to the market area without breaking anything. Then my phone started ringing.

'_when you _'_walk a way, you don't hear me say' _my phone rang and I picked it up on the first ring

"hi hon."

'_whats this about you coming home late?'_

"well im actually making progress with Nadorix and she's got her memories so im just taking her to see genie."

'_well you could've given me more of a warning before you left for agrabah.'_

"sorry, im just doing my job hon, don't worry nothing is going to happen between me Nadorix."

'_yea I guess I shouldn't worry about you but knowing how guys are and the body structure of Nadorix, I have to worry.'_

"hey, my heart belongs to you and only you, Xi im not going to do anything but my job with Nadorix, and if my job tells me I have to do anything weird with her, I will gladly quit"

'_alright just be careful '_

"ok hon, love ya."

'_love ya to, bye"_

I hung up the phone and was startled by a blue figure standing in front of me. That was genie of the lamp.

"VEN, buddy old pal old friend, how ya doing."

"pretty good genie. How are repairs coming along?

"there coming along pretty well, the market area is back to its former glory ha ha ha."

"ya mind helping out a bit more?" i asked with a kinda unsure look on my face

"if I remember right ms. Destruction here is still the only Nobody left in your group right?"

"that would be correct."

That was Johixas. I guess he followed us. He has medium black hair (think light's hair style from death note, I don't know how he gets his hair like that) and crimson red eyes that are pretty hard to miss. He's always on guard with his tonfa out and was training under axel since he has dominion on fire.

"what are you doing here, Johixas?"

"I wanted to see my first friend get her heart."

"I never called you my friend."

"but I did, you're my friend and I want to be here for you getting your heart." He said without looking at us directly.

"so genie, she has here memories now so can you give her a heart?" he asked

"I guess but im afraid the first emotion shell feel is rage and destroy the place."

"I will not, just because I caused a few near death experiences with the towns folk doesn't mean im going to destroy everything." She said pouting.

"ok lets not get into a fight we came so Nadorix could get her heart and that's what were going to do. So genie could you do us the honor?"

"alright just keep her on a leash. I don't want to play rebuild the market stands with al twice in one week."

He snapped his fingers and I could tell he had done his job. She was finally whole and now the real work finally started.

**(A/N its been a while since i got a chapter up. i had sort of a writers block...still do...kinda. but im working and getting the chapters up as they come)**


	4. authors note

Authors note: people im thankful that you all have been reviewing my work and im sorry to say that my stories are going to be on hiatus for a little longer. Hopefully I can get a new chapter up in December. But that does depend on my schedule. i am going to add new characters into the story as it goes. people i am going to try and keep this story going as long as possible and in due time this may turn into an author pov but i need ideas for latter on in the story so feel free to give me ideas for the story through review or even just a normal message. thank you all for reading


End file.
